Forgotten Past
by Sasysa1012
Summary: Danny wakes up in a hospital, not knowing who he is and not knowing his past. When a silver-haired man shows up, offering answers, will Danny find the truth? Or will he be kept in the dark for reasons unknown to him? Danny and Vlad bond (NOT Pompous Pep) Set in a different reality of TUE, when Danny goes to Vlad for help for other reasons.
1. Waking Up

I woke to the sound of beeping. I felt a soft mattress underneath me, and soft blankets covered me. I lay on my back, my head tilted back on a pillow. My hands were to the sides of my body, and I tested them, opened then closed them, clenching a fist.

I willed my eyes to open, but they were crusted closed. I could feel my hair stuck to my face in a wild manner.

Where was I? If only I could see.

The beeping was suddenly becoming louder, and my heart raced. The sounds seeming to match my pounding heart.

But then I heard voices, with footsteps to match. They drew near, and I was panicking.

Get away! Instinct told me. I wanted to, so badly. When the voices became dangerously close, I clawed at my eyes to get them to open, and when I lifted my arms, I felt odd suction things attached at seemingly random places.

And, at last, my eyes came into focus.

I saw the room, which looked like belonged to a hospital. The walls were white, and odd machines lined the walls. I looks down at my pearl white sheets, shed them, and saw I wore a baby blue hospital gown. I checked my arms to see what the weird sucker things were and and saw wires. To my left sat the beeping machine, which had picked up speed and was annoying me like heck. I tore at the wires, and it stung, though I felt much better when those things came off. At least the beeping had stopped.

The voices then came as close to the door of my room, and I jumped out of the bed. Where exactly was I?

I looked towards a window, as light was shining like the hope I needed to get out of here. The doorknob of my room jiggled, and I knew it was time to leave. I sat up, and a headache threatened to blow up my head. Ignoring it, I slipped out of the bed. But as I strode across the room, getting used to the feel of walking, by chance I saw my reflection in a mirror, next to a machine.

I saw a young teenage boy, with wild, messy raven black hair askew on his head. His eyes were a startling icy blue, and had white, pale skin. Who was this, I thought. Me?

The distraction was enough for the people talking outside my door to see me, and I ran for the window.

"Wait!" Called an older man's voice. It was strangely deep and smooth. It almost sounded familiar.

I didn't spare a second glance, got to the window, and threw it open. I hoped with all I had in with me that I was on the first floor, if not the second.

The window, thankfully, was just big enough to slip through. I was, by luck, only on what seemed to be the third floor. It wasn't too big of a jump, but decided that I would possibly break my leg. But as I figured the man would catch me, I saw my escape. If I could make it, was a ladder barely a foot away to my right.

I climbed onto the sill of the window, and as the man got to me, I leaped for the ladder.

"Butter biscuits! Daniel, stop!"

I barely made the ladder, and it screeched in protest from my sudden weight. Though, by my reflection, I barely looked to be 100 pounds.

My feet found the footholds, and I climbed down as quickly as I could. I needed to get away, and soon. But with the man sticking his head out of the window, I chanced a quick peek at him. He had silvery white hair held back in a ponytail. He had deep ocean blue eyes, and fear was written all over his face. I felt a pang of regret from running from him. But I didn't even know who he was, though I felt like I've met him before.

I pushed down those feelings and thoughts, and kept on going down.

The man spat out few more curses, and ran back to probably get back-up.

Knowing I didn't have much time, when I got close enough to the ground, jumped the last few ladder rungs. My knees buckled, and I got a couple of stares from people around me, but I got up and ran for my life.

I kept to the sidewalk, as a road full with traffic closed off my way to the left. To my right was more and more buildings.

I bumped into multiple people, and in such hurry I knocked into a woman, and she spilled all of her what I guessed was grocery bags.

I picked up my pace when I heard thudding footsteps, and the occasional, "Stop right there!"

But I kept running.

I didn't know exactly who or what I was running from. But I just had a feeling to just get out of here. But where would I go? No one would help me, probably because of my crazed look, and the fact that I was wearing a hospital gown.

I was on my own. My heart pumped adrenaline and I was desperate. The people after me were right on my heels. I could feel their breath on my back, and decided to make things a bit harder for them. Coming up was a bunch of trash cans, and I knocked them over, garbage flooding the sidewalk. I hoped it would give me more time, and I dove a steep right, running deep into an alleyway.

I then hid behind a dumpster, catching my breath. I heard the people chasing me continue to run, but away from where I hid.

My labored breaths gradually turned into soft huffs. I was hungry, I realized. And thirsty. My throat was dry with my heaving and it turned out that my only clothes were barely keeping the frosty cold out from my body. In fact, I hadn't even realized, but it was snowing.

I shivered, the whole of my essence trembling. What would I do now? Go back to the man whom I barely recognized? I then realized I didn't even know who I was. Wondered what my name was.

I then proceeded to slowly walk further into the alley, confused and scared. A thought burned into my head. What to do now?

Then, miraculously, the same silver haired man approached the entrance of the alley from where I came. Getting another look, he seemed to be at his mid-40s. He wore a pressed suit, one that people would wear to business meetings and the like.I froze, slowly turned, and wondered, fight or flight? Or just give in and see who he was and what he wanted? Would he tell me who I was? Would he even know?

"Daniel," he softly called into the darkness. The sun was setting.

Was that my name?

"Are you there?" He must not have seen me.

He waited for an answer but continued to slowly walk to me, unknowing.

What do I do? Instinct told me to run away. But my curiosity wanted to talk to him.

My curiosity won.

"I'm here," my voice was a whisper, soft. The man stopped in his tracks, a few yards away.

"Come here, Daniel," the man pleaded. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

I didn't answer, unsure of what to say.

"Daniel," the man said again with more urgency.

"Is that my name?" I asked, my voice getting a little louder, so he could hear better.

He looked shocked, sad, and seemed very stunned from what I spoke.

"You- you forgot?" He stuttered.

My eyebrows came together, and I frowned. "Yes?" My voice became soft and quiet. Did I make him upset?

The man put his head in his hands in...grief?

The sun went down, and night came, along with the twinkling stars of oblivion.

I stared up at them, asking for guidance. What should I do now?

"Daniel, come with me, and I will answer all your questions," the man finally said, after a couple of moments. He came close, and must have seen me, with the moon's light that shone upon us. He reached out his hand, an offering. Perhaps he will guide me, I thought.

I took the hand, but with no knowledge of the things that man had done to me with them.

* * *

**Yesss! I love how this story is going. Hopefully, I will continue to love it.**

**Sooo, I know I should be writing for Remembering but I just had to start this story! :) **

**My apologies. Also, I don't own Danny Phantom. Is it not obvious?**


	2. Vlad

**Aaaaaand I'm back! Also, italics are flashbacks. :)**

* * *

_"Do it, Vlad. I'm begging you!" Danny fell to his knees, tears threatening to spill. _

_Vlad sighed internally, and groaned. He was tired of Daniel doing this to him, tearing his emotions apart. He couldn't do it, no matter how much pain the boy was in. _

_"I'm so sorry Daniel," Vlad said gently. "I just can't do that. Your loss is yours to bear. I wanted to erase my memories of my losses, but what then? If you fall, who will catch you?" _

_Danny seemed to think, and a tear escaped an eye. He then looked up at Vlad hopefully. "You will." It was not a question. It was a statement that held no room for lies. It was simply the truth, and Vlad could not deny it._

_•~•~•~•_

I took the man by his hand, and he led me back to the hospital. I didn't want to go, but with the hope of answers, I couldn't just keep running.

I held myself back from asking my questions, and bit my tongue, afraid that if I pestered him too much that he might not answer any questions at all.

We left the small alleyway, and onto the sidewalk. The people there previously had left, probably to their homes.

Home, I thought. I would like a home. Somewhere to stay, to share with a friend when they need it. To live with a loved one. Home seemed to be a wonderful thing, one which I did not have but so desperately wanted.

We then passed the place where I knocked over the trash cans. There was no garbage to be found, though. Someone must have picked it up. Taken care of my mess. I wondered if that was what the man in front of me was doing now. Cleaning up the mess I was.

We then reached the hospital, and I could not keep the dread from showing on my face. I did not want to go back. Didn't want to go back to four white walls and beeping machines.

I tugged on the man's hand.

"Can't we go someplace else?" My voice wavering, and I didn't even try to hide my uneasiness.

He saw this, and made a concerned frown at me. After a moment, he sighed and spoke, "Would you rather go to my place?"

It was my turn to frown. His place? I barely knew the guy.

The man must had seen my distress and quickly amended, "I have a spare guest room. And before this," he waved a hand in my direction. "We... Knew each other. Quite well, actually."

I pondered on the options. Go back to the hospital or back to a place of a man I apparently knew? It took less than a second to think about it. I thought the answer was obvious.

"I think I'll just stay at the hospital," I said, a bit defeated that I had to stay here. I wasn't about to take my chances with some guy who was obviously trying to help me, and though the idea of sleeping in a place other than the hospital suited me, disturbing images of what could happen if I went with him scared me. At least here there were people to witness.

Vlad nodded, and looked like he already knew I would say that. "Alright, then. Hospital it is."

Nodding to the security, going up the elevator, and walking to my previous room, the man practically dragged me to my bed.

"Who am I," started the questions as I sat back on my bed. The white walls were unnerving, and a chill crept down my spine as I looked on to the machines. A nurse had come and asked if I needed to be strapped down like some kind of mental freak, but the man said no. She wanted to connect the wires back on to my body as well, but it was a good thing he told her that I was fine as I was. I silently thanked him.

The man walked to the window from which I escaped and closed it, locking it in place. The cold breeze that had been blowing through before had abruptly stopped. Though, through the panes, I could still see the glimpse of snow.

With the door locked by the man and the window as well, there was no where to run. In the back of my head I wondered if I had made the right decision.

The man didn't say anything, and only drew out the silence. After a few awkward moments, he took a deep, loud breath. "The questions will wait. You look like you need rest."

Rest? I just slept. How long was I out, anyways? I planned to ask him the first chance I got.

The man turned around and began to head out, but I quickly said, "If you won't answer all of my questions now, will you at least tell me your name? My name?"

The words seemed to stop him in his tracks. He turned to look at me. A frown creased his forehead, and the despair written all over his face was clear.

"You... You used to call me 'Vlad,'" he said quietly. "And your name is Daniel. That's... All you need to know for now."

'Vlad' promptly left, took out the room key, shoved it into the keyhole and threw the door open, almost angrily. He spared me a concerned glance, shut the door, and locked it.

•~•~•~•

_"Why are you doing this to me, Daniel?" Vlad muttered under his breath. He was creating the very thing that would make Daniel's loss and pain go away._

_Would it work? Or would it backfire? Vlad thought as he mixed in the right chemicals. He was practically giving Daniel amnesia, and only on certain memories. _

_Vlad was into how the brain worked before the lab accident, when Plasmius was created. Into all matters of the brain, though to create this very mixture, he would be lying if he told you there wasn't any... Ghost powers involved. He could do this, right? For Daniel's sake._

_It was the worst day of his life, when news came to Vlad of the deaths. Apparently, Daniel's friends and family had died in a burger joint, called the Nasty Burger, official hangout to teens everywhere. Until that fateful day. _

_Daniel had come a mess, eyes that had cried for hours, and the look of horror that was wrong to see on such a young face. He was mentally and physically tired, but Vlad was there for him. They had mourned the deaths together, though while Danny had honored all that died, Vlad only wept for his mother, and just a little for Jasmine, Daniel's sister. It was such a shame for her death, being accepted by so many colleges with so much potential. _

_Of course, Vlad was selfish and wanted Daniel to be the one there for him- so they could be there for each other. Vlad had secretly hoped they would bond enough for him to call Daniel, 'son' and have him be okay with it. To teach him all he knew of the powers of being a ghost. _

_But the young adolescent didn't want such a future. He wanted to forget. Wanted to forget he lost his family. His friends. He wanted Vlad to tell him he never knew his family, once he no longer remembered. He didn't want such pain, and Vlad understood. He wished he could forget sometimes, too, but that was for the weak who could not handle the loss. Vlad needed to be strong for Daniel. But could he handle all of the weight from his decisions, the choice of whether or not give Daniel such a cure of his past? Could he bear the burden being the only one to mourn his mother and sister, with the sad twang of sadness when he thought of how Daniel was before? _

_Vlad could not take it any longer. He pushed away all thoughts, all feelings and just went off of one thing. _

_"For Daniel."_

The next morning brought lovely sunshine and cool weather. Although the ground was covered in snow from the night before, the snow flurries had stopped this morning. The sun was taking its time to melt the ice, water slowly dropping into drains.

At 8:00 AM exactly, the nurse had come by to give me my breakfast, your practical hospital food. Some peaches, a bagel and milk was sufficient enough for me, though I would have expected a little more for people trying to recover. I wasn't even hungry, just anxious for the man to come back. Vlad, was it? Must be short for Vladimir. I wondered if he was Russian.

Anyways, what kind of name was Daniel? I didn't want to be called that, of all things. At least Danny, and when I'm older people might call me Dan. Daniel seemed too old of a name, or something that came from a story of castles, queens and kings.

Leaving the food on a counter next to the bed, I got up and began pacing the room. My headache had gone away with sleep, thankfully. When would Vlad come back? The name rolled off my tongue. I needed the man.

I varied between pacing the room, to picking at my food, or to looking out the window, pondering.

The questions tore at me, and I could barely keep myself together. My doubt with who I was, and the fear of finding out was all too much. I wanted to run away again, but had a feeling Vlad would find me.

Then I realized I was still in the hospital gown. I shook my head. I needed real clothes. A t-shirt and jeans, preferably. Maybe when Vlad comes he could get me some.

It took Vlad two hours until he finally showed his face. He certainly took his time.

As the door opened, I brightened, my face full of hope. For a split second I thought it was the nurse, but when a man in a tailored suit walked in, silver hair pulled back in a ponytail, I couldn't wait to hear some answers. Some truth, or at least what I hoped would be the truth, in my messed-up life.

I immediately started to bombard him with all of my life's mysteries.

"Who am I, really? Who are you? How did I know you before? Why am I here? What happened to me? How long was I out? Was there an accident? Where-"

But the man, Vlad, put his hand up, stopping me. "Please, Daniel, patience. One question at a time."

I crossed my arms in a pout, and sat down on my bed, Vlad taking a recliner in the corner of the room.

"You are who I told you, Daniel. You... Don't need to know your last name."

At this, I started to protest that the answer wasn't sufficient, but he cut me off, and began to talk like I had never interrupted.

"I am just who I said I was, Vlad. My last name is Masters, but that isn't important right now. I used to be one of your parents' best friends, until..."

Vlad faltered for a moment, and turned to look out the window. Sadness was etched in his features and I wondered what had happened between my parents and Vlad.

"Speaking of my parents," I said. "Where are they? Aren't they supposed get me, or something?" But inside, I just knew they weren't here. They would have been by my bedside when I woke, or at least this morning.

Vlad seemed to be thinking hard, his face scrunched up. Probably recalling a bad memory and finding a way to tell me.

"Your parents... You..." He coughed into his hand loudly, and looked away from me. "You never knew them."

* * *

**Whew! I just finished a 27 page report... Ugh. **

**Moral of the story: DO NOT procrastinate a giant project until the day before. It is horrible. **

***Passes out from relief and mental exhaustion* **


	3. Elevator

"I never knew them?" I questioned, confused. Didn't I, though? I felt like I was missing something. Wasn't that it? Weren't my parents supposed to come and fill in my gaps?

"No," he said, finalizing the answer.

I swallowed. "Alright, fine. So if I never knew my parents, who took care of me?"

Vlad's eyes widened, obviously not expecting the question. "Uh," was all he could say, looking stunned.

I stared at him, narrowing my eyes. What was wrong with the guy? He didn't know, or he was keeping it from me. But why was it so secretive?

Deciding to ask him about it later, I continued to ask whatever was on my mind.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

Vlad turned back to look back at me, and relief flooded his face for the fact that I had moved to a different subject.

"Let's see... Two months, I believe." He suddenly looked worn out. I noticed then how dark circles ringed his eyes, and Vlad's slouch in the recliner.

"Wait, hold on a second," I said, surprised. "Two months?!"

He nodded tiredly, leaning his head on a hand.

"So? Carry on," Vlad said after a moment, making a gesture with his free hand at me.

"Okay, so was there an accident that happened to me? Was I traumatized?" I asked, curious to see what his reaction would be this time.

"Yes and no," Vlad said, more prepared for the question and more confident, it seemed. He sat up a little in his chair, and removed his head from the hand he was leaning it on. "There was an unfortunate accident. It involved a car, and you barely made it out, but with damage to your brain. That's how you forgot so much, and that's how you got those bruises."

"Bruises?" I asked, not even aware of the scars on my body. I moved so my back faced him, and lifted the front of my gown to peek down. As he had said, there were in fact, bruises and faint pink scars. I inhaled a quick breath in surprise. This was some car accident. If I looked past those, I could see the hint of muscles. I may looked to be on the outside skin and bones, but I supposed there was more to me than even I knew. I wondered if I worked out before this.

As I finished looking, I pulled the hospital gown back down and turned to face Vlad again. He must have seen the confusion on my face, because he said, "The car windows shattered, and you may have gotten some shards impaled in you."

My eyes widened a fraction. I made a mental note to look for more scars on my body later. Also, I supposed now was a good time to ask for clothes.

"Vlad, do you suppose I would have any belongings left? Or if I have some sort of home?" I questioned. "Am I an orphan?" The realization of no parents hit me, hard. "Why did my parents leave me? Or... Are they dead?"

Vlad just looked at me intensely, thoughts and worried emotions played in his deep blue eyes. "Daniel... Maybe we shouldn't talk about that here. I filled out the papers, and well, your closest relative, is, well... Me. So I'll be your legal guardian from now on."

"You? But you're only my parents' old time friend. Don't I have other relatives?" And honestly, I was still a bit skeptical with going anywhere with him.

"Daniel, it's a long story, and I promise I'll tell you, but right now and here is just not... Appropriate. You don't even like it here, do you?"

I shook my head, "Not even. But..." I looked away and back at him.

He caught my meaning, and sighed.

"I swear to you that I am no fraud and I don't want to hurt you. Please," Vlad practically begged, and I knew it hurt his pride when he did. Vlad must really care for me, or was a psychotic, twisted actor.

I unconsciously ran a hand through my hair, ruffling the wild strands. Could I trust Vlad, the man who helped me, possibly may have lied to me, and claimed to be a friend of the parents I never knew? What if my parents were criminals? He could be a criminal, too, though I doubt they'd let Vlad take care of me and/or adopt me if he committed felonies. Unless he lied about filling out papers.

I decided to play it safe.

"I... Need a moment," I said, slipping out from my bed at to the door, hoping it wasn't locked from the outside. That would be awkward.

Luckily, the door was unlocked, and I slipped outside.

I decided to go back to the main floor and ask around about Vlad, maybe take a look at those papers he mentioned. It sounded good in my head, anyways, as I walked.

I was surprised Vlad didn't chase after me, calling my name.

I headed towards the elevator, and pushed the button to go down to the main floor. Only one other person got inside. We stood at either corners, respecting each other's personal space. That, or she didn't want to catch some infection I might of had. My hospital gown did suggest I was sick in some sort of way so I supposed she wasn't taking any chances. I guessed she was a doctor, by the look of her scrubs, and I wished I had normal clothes on. The hospital gown was getting on my nerves.

But, suddenly, there was a large explosion sound. The elevator shook dangerously, and I panicked. The doctor lady stumbled a little and clutched onto the railing, her face pale and flush of any color.

She quickly glanced at me, before looking back at the elevator door. The lights blinked on and off, and I could hear more booming noises from outside. Screams echoed into the small room and I, too held on the the railing like the doctor was.

The elevator quickly fell down one floor and stopped just as fast. My insides flipped, and I felt nauseous.

The doctor made noises in the back of her throat, and I wasn't sure what that meant.

I reached for the control panel on my side, and as I found the emergency button, all electricity went out. More screams were heard, and let's just say one particular shriek was in the elevator.

My eyes tried to search frantically in the darkness. We need light, I thought the obvious. I hadn't pressed the emergency button yet, and in haste I just gave up trying to find it in the pitch black darkness, and rushed to push all of the buttons. Nothing happened.

The doctor started to groan in pain from something- she was probably really nauseous like I was- and fell to her knees, though caught herself by her arms. She stayed crouched like that, trying and failing to control her breathing. I heard tiny hints of crying, and I didn't know how to help.

What help was I? I couldn't help the doctor, couldn't even press a stupid _button_, and I wasn't any good to anyone. Apparently I had even gotten into a car crash, by what Vlad told me. In fact, I bet I was the reason the car crash ever happened. I was such a burden that Vlad has to take care of me. What kind of person _was_ I?

What if this was the end, I wondered dimly. What if I survived that car crash, only to die after waking up?

The elevator shook, trembling, and I was on the brink of passing out from all that's been happening, and becoming so infuriated by how I wasn't any good to anyone, that I just… Exploded-in light.

I felt something inside of me, and I tugged on it angrily, wanting to punch something.

A wave of blinding white light burst from my body, starting from my midsection, splitting into two parts and rolling up one side, and moving down the other to end at my toes. Strangely, I felt… Satisfaction. I couldn't fully describe the feeling, but it felt good. I felt immense power boiling inside the core I had pulled it from, and almost felt invincible.

What was going on?

Suddenly, there was even more light, though not nearly as blinding. It was dim, but like a flashlight running out of battery, knocking on death's door. Well, if flashlights could die, anyways... Which they do... Nevermind.

It wasn't the ordinary yellow or orange glow of the sun, and not even one of an artificial light. This light was a bright, neon green.

And it was coming from my _eyes_.

The doctor peeked up from staring at the floor, seeing where the light came from. When she saw the dim glow coming from my very eyes, she slumped to the floor. I think she fainted.

The elevator then shook violently, and I fell on my hands and knees, the same position the doctor was in before she lost consciousness.

But instead of crashing to the ground, I went _through it_, possibly by an instinct from which my body remembered but my brain did not.

Another interesting fact: since when had I been wearing silvery white gloves and boots? And... A black jumpsuit? It's wasn't bad, and definitely an upgrade from the hospital gown, but... _What!? How?!_

The green light from my eyes illuminated the darkness underneath the elevator, which, if possible, was even darker than in the actual small compartment.

I... _Floated_ there. As in, I was _flying_.

My mind exploded, though, luckily, not in the literal sense.

Now... To get back up. Do I just fling myself at it and let my body do the work, or am I supposed to concentrate and think of doing it? How does this work? I didn't even understand what was going on, other than I'm more of a freak than I thought.

I shrugged, and took my chances, trying to repeat the action of going through solid objects. No biggie.

I tried poking at my core again, and trying to come up with the feeling of flying through the floor, thinking hard to make myself... Intangible. I then proceeded to fling myself at the elevator, hoping I would go through and not face plant into the bottom of the contraption.

The good news was, I made it through. The bad new was that I went through the bottom and up through the top. I guess I underestimated my speed.

This was going to be hard getting used to.

The next time going back in, I actually got inside the elevator, not outside of it. I wondered how strong I was- I needed to carry the doctor out of here.

If I went intangible carrying the doctor, would only I go through it? Only one way to find out.

The screaming from outside our compartment seemed to be getting louder, and I swear I heard the cries of my name. Vlad must be looking for me, or something.

I scooped the doctor up in my arms, surprised at my own strength- she barely weighed a thing- but I suppose that's what happens when you can defy gravity.

The doctor, I realized as I looked closer, was actually really beautiful. Her violet eyes made me want to throw up from... Sadness? Recognition? But who did I remember?

Suddenly, an image flashed behind my eyes.

It was one of a violet-eyed girl, with short, black hair.

It lasted less than a second, but I didn't need anymore time. It was already burned into my memory.

Longing flared through me, and I felt heartbreak surging through my very soul. The girl was important to me, somehow.

What brought me out from my moment was the hoarse whisper of the doctor. "Inviso-Bill? What-" she suddenly coughed- must have woken up- and without realizing it, the elevator was slowly filling with smoke. I heard maniacal laughter from outside, and cringed.

Before she could utter another word, I flew us out of there, concentrating on going intangible and trying to spread my power to the doctor. I went through the walls, and she was still intact.

But all I could see was fire.

The doctor began a coughing fit, and I knew she had to get out of here, and fast. Strangely, I didn't feel the heat, as though it made no difference. I pushed the thought aside, knowing that saving his woman's life was obviously more important.

Knowing there were more people in the building that could be stuck, I planned on coming back. I hoped these odd powers weren't on a timer. What if I was passing through a solid object to turn back into... Well into what I was before? I would be cut in half, and die. I shook my head, clearing the morbid thinking, and flew her outside of the hospital, landing gently on the ground, at least 300 yards away from the burning building.

"You'll be safe here," I assured her, and looking around, saw fire trucks coming and spraying the tall hospital. Citizens were gathering at the base of the structure.

"What happened to that young boy?" The doctor asked, voice still a bit hoarse.

The young boy? Then realization took hold. She meant me, before whatever this was. Must have thought that I saved him, before coming back for her. Which was absolutely _not_ what happened.

"He is safe," I lied.

She only nodded, and stumbled over to a nearby bench, slouching down. I was sure she'd be safe, and flew back inside, bent on saving whoever else needed helping.


	4. Fire

Was it... Working? Or was this a side effect?

Daniel coughed a bit, and leaned against a wall.

"Are you feeling alright?" Vlad asked.

Daniel quickly shook his head, but continued his violent coughing.

"Let me help, Daniel. What do you need?"

He didn't answer this time, and slid down the fall to kneel on his knees.

"Daniel!"

The boy looked up at him, pain inflicting in his eyes, and in that moment, he crumpled to the ground.

"No!" Vlad rushed to his side. He checked for a pulse, and he was still alive. Vlad let out a relieved breath.

He quickly dialed an ambulance, hoping that the doctors there wouldn't find out his secret.

But of course, they would have to go through Vlad to get that kind of information.

•~•~•~•

I didn't even cough. It was unnerving to fly through this fire and smoke without having to have any problems with it. I kept up the intangibility, and dearly hoped I didn't have to breathe for long.

This was my first attempt at holding my breath. It's been roughly three minutes, so I assume I could hold out for longer, seeing how my lungs weren't fighting for air. It was... Inhuman. Disturbing, even.

What was I, exactly? An abomination? A freak of nature? Have I died and become a ghost? Did ghosts exist?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I needed to find more survivors in this burning building. That, or people could be dying. Well, they already are, being in a hospital and all... But you get my point.

A cry emitted from a room some feet away, and I flew there immediately, using intangibility instead of using the door like an actual person.

There was an old man, probably in his mid 80's, hooked up to some machines. Crap, I thought. Would he die if I unhooked him? Chancing it, I unhooked him, and quickly began to try and lift all of his machines, though with the smoke, by the time I would get out, I'm not sure if the man would make it either way.

Surprisingly, I had enough strength to lift it all, and took him outside, still attached. Outside, I handed him over to a group of doctors and firefighters, and told them to plug in the machines as fast as humanly possible. I don't know if the old man ever made it.

I suddenly felt a coldness building up in my chest, and I breathed out- my breath visible in the warm air. How odd...

Hearing maniacal laughter from the hospital, I flew as fast as I could towards the sounds, not knowing if I had what it took to take down this crazed-up lunatic. Thoughts of the cold inside me gone. I mean, who burns a building full of the sick and the injured?

What I saw next shocked me, and a chill shook me down to my bones.

•~•~•~•

Perhaps he should have agreed to the boy's first plea, Vlad thought. Taken out his human self to stop feeling such emotions. Vlad even created those Ghost Gauntlets, just in case.

He shook his head, groaning in despair. He should have done that to Daniel. Wouldn't it have been better than this? Vlad shook his head. There were a lot of things that could have been better than this. If only the boy's friends and family hadn't died. Such loss took hold on the boy, and Vlad supposed it was too much to handle.

"Daniel..." He whispered to the boy indirectly; the words were lost on him, as he was unconscious. "I'm so, so sorry..."

A noise was then heard at the door of the room.

"Uh, sorry, Vladimir, was it?" The feminine cough cut through the awkward silence. Vlad turned to see a young woman dressed in scrubs. A doctor, perhaps?

"Yes?" He snapped. "What do you need?" Vlad must have sounded rude and impatient, but that's what you get when you barge in on a delicate moment.

"I apologize for coming in like this... But I need to take some blood samples from John Doe over there, alright? And a name would always be most helpful," She said carefully.

Vlad stood up quickly from the seat he had occupied seconds ago. "In case you haven't heard, he will not be having any blood drawn, or any samples of any sort. You just find out what's wrong with him, and you fix him, understood?" He practically yelled the last few words.

Keep yourself together, Vlad thought. For Daniel.

The woman almost seemed unchanged from any of his outbursts. He fumed up a bit more to see how unaffected she looked.

"Excuse me," She said, now slightly ticked. "But to fix the boy we need some samples. Otherwise, you can say your goodbyes. As far as we know, he's comatose."

His eyebrows shot up at this. In a much softer voice, "For how long do you think-"

"We have no idea," She interrupted. "He could stay like that for months? Years? Decades? We just need to actually get the boy to see what the problem is. Any information you could tell us would be great. Like, a name, where you found him, any suspecting substances he might have taken? He could even just be in shock, and just be asleep for a couple more hours."

Vlad narrowed his eyebrows. Could he trust that she would only take what was needed and not find out he was half ghost? Perhaps...

What was interesting was that the woman almost resembled Daniel's deceased girlfriend. Samantha, was it?

"So what then? If I let you near him, how do I trust you?"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. To be honest, Vlad thought she was beautiful. Of course, it was too late for him... Now that he thought about it, the more crazy the idea seemed for his plan to have Maddie love him. Killing Jack was never the answer, and neither were his other plans. The only solution was to move on without the previous love of his life. The sad thing was, that he only realized it when he lost everything he had ever cared about... Except Daniel, of course.

"I'm a doctor. I save lives every other day. I don't see why I wouldn't be trusted, unless you thought I'd have some other secret motive." An eyebrow was raised.

Vlad sighed a little in defeat. "Alright. So I let you near him. Under two conditions," He added.

"And what would those be?" She asked, intrigued at what this man could possibly demand.

"One: I will be watching you do whatever it is you do. Two: no blood samples unless I'm right next to him."

She thought about this, taking a moment to stare at the opposite wall of her. Then she seemed to make up her mind. Nodding, she looked at him straight in the eye. Her violet with his deep blue. Understanding went through both, and they knew that the other would keep up the 'deal' they had made.

•~•~•~•

The ghost, or what I'm pretty sure was a ghost, was floating a foot above the floor beneath him.

I guess ghosts really do exist, I thought.

The ghost had strange green, fiery hair. His neon eyes stared at me, and for a second, stopped his laughter. Eyes growing wide, he floated back a few feet.

"Y-you?" Suddenly getting over his shock, he turned aggressive. "Your pelt will be on my wall!"

His robotic arm then morphed into some sort of blaster, and aimed it right at me. Somehow, I knew things would turn out bad. Just not this bad.

I quickly dived down to the floor, covering my head with my arms. I heard shots fired, and could practically feel the heat coming off of it. Knowing the floor was by far NOT a safe place to hide, I ran down a hallway, but was stopped by growing fire.

I then realized I had these odd powers. I shook my head at myself, and as the ghost began firing once more, I turned intangible, or whatever you call it.

The blasts went right through me, which, by the way, is extremely unnerving, and I shivered.

"Why don't you hunt animals like a normal person?!" I cried, and felt the odd coldness building up again. What was this?! While I was trapped inside a burning building with an even hotter ghost, I was cold!

The ghost laughed, "You are no ordinary prey, and I am no ordinary hunter!" He charged at me, and intangibility forgotten, he took me down into the flames.

I was slammed into the ground, hard, the hunting ghost pinning me down. My breath knocked out of me, I struggled to gain it back. The ghost on top me laughed once more, and lifted his spiked fist in the air, about to deliver the finishing blow.

* * *

**_Wassup, guys? I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update! :| meh._**

**_Soooo, I wanted to ask you guys. What should happen next? Should Vlad come in and help Danny, or should Danny take on Skulker solo? Review and let me know! I thought it would be nice if I had you people's opinion. _**


	5. Ice

As the cold built up in my chest, I decided that it needed to be let out, though I wasn't sure just how. It clutched my... My 'core' excruciatingly hard, and it was almost painful to keep it there. My jagged breaths were visible so very plainly, as though a call for help of any kind. Skulker's fist was a mere second away from having contact with my face, when suddenly, my 'core' just forced the cold out of my body.

Immediately, I felt warm once again, and... A sudden weight.

I opened my eyes, as I had shut them closed, and saw that on top of me was a very frozen solid Skulker. His face mid-shock as his mind was still processing what I was doing before I was doing it. I sighed a deep breath of relief, and did not see my breath.

Though, something other than Skulker was different… I pushed the heavy ice of Skulker off of me, to find that around me, the fire was put out. An almost perfect circle of icicles was around where I lay, and as far as the hallway went, there was no fire.

I let myself smile a little, and got up. I could almost hear the grunts of Skulker in the ice…

I gave him a small glance, and seeing how he wasn't going to escape his ice prison anytime soon, heaved it up in my arms. My strength was still surprising to me, as he barely weighed a thing- I lifted him up too quickly and accidentally flung him into the air.

"No! No, no, no!" I threw myself up, forgetting my powers- I seem to be doing that lately- and attempted to grab him before he hit the ceiling.

The ice block gently hit it before coming back into my arms, luckily making only a small crack in the ice.

"Whew," I sighed, and carefully holding it - I remembered my wacked up powers, and flew through some walls, navigating to the front of the building where I could hopefully get some help.

But- as my luck just wouldn't hold out- I heard screaming. These screams sounded like a small girl frightened to death... But what would I do with Skulker? Fly out and hand him to authorities who wouldn't know how to handle a ghost? Or bring him with me at all times to be sure about his capture? No... It just didn't feel right. If the building was on fire, then that room the girl must be in would be full of heat, which in turn would melt the ice encasing Skulker and he would be free...

So. Some pretty deep thinking right there.

Anyways, how did I do that freezing trick? I guess it just... Froze over my core, or something.

I'm not sure why I call it my 'core.' The name just fits, I guess.

But this was not the time. Right now I had to save someone's life with these freak powers.

I set Skulker on the ground, away from most of the fire, and quickly flew towards the girl's terrified screams.

It was, honestly, a bit hard to focus on flying and intangibility at the right times. Not only that but the thoughts of whether or not it was better to inhale the smoky air, or risk it and hold my breath. It seemed to work the last time I tried...

Anyways, I finally made it through to the room I heard the small screams from. How did I not hear her before? Unless she had just begun to scream…

* * *

**I am so, so, sorry, guys, but practically of all my stories (including Remembering) are going on hiatus.**

**I don't know for how long, but long enough that I might get some more inspiration for them.**

**I'm kind of getting bored of these, especially Remembering, but if anything, Forgotten Past might not even go on hiatus. But, if you don't hear from me in a long time, then I suppose it is. My kind of hiatus could range from a week to months. So yeah. **

**But, I added in that little tidbit just cause, and I hope you guys stick around. I'm really sure I'll be up and running in no time, but this is a little 'heads-up.'**

**See you guys! :D**


End file.
